Girls' day out
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: A usual day went number XII, Larxene, drags number XIV and XV OC , Xion and Ximara, out for some girl time together but things don't always goes as planned... Suppose to be a sequel to another story which i haven't posted it yet.


**I haven't post a story in a while so here's a new one.**

**_Disclaimer: I own Ximara, Ash, Ember, Maria and Dawn. Oh and Lightning Ivy too! So no touchy! XD_**

* * *

Ximara's POV

I yawned, stretching my arms over my head with a contented sigh. It was a beautiful morning and I felt great. As the sunlight filtered in through the windows, I considered staying in bed but I knew what would happen if I tried to do that. The last time I did it; Larxene dragged me to the salon and gave me the now-trademark scarlet red streak in my hair. Later on, she even gave me some potion from Vexen to make sure it stayed red. Not only did the potion ensure that the streak remained red, it ensured that as my hair grew longer, that streak would continue to stay red. Talk about being thorough!

The only thing that kept me from strangling her then was the fact that Maria liked it and told me that it was the same shade of red as my dad's hair. That was that week that Xion refused to talk to because her hangover had been worsened by Larxene's reckless driving.

Whimpering slightly at the sudden loss of warmth as I left my bed, I quickly took a warm shower. I enjoyed showers – it was like standing in the summer rain, but warmer. After drying up, I looked over at my staff and spell book and sighed. The worst case scenario was that we pass out somewhere drunk with no magic left, which could be a real problem for Xion. No one would dare to touch Larxene or me.

Deciding it would be best to take my staff and book along, I changed my staff into a ring and my book into a pendant. Hurriedly, I changed into a pair of jeans, a blouse, a riding jacket and a pair of boots. Scanning the room, I picked up my wallet and cell phone and tugged them into my pocket. I nodded to my reflection in approval and walked out of the room, coming face to face with Xion.

"Hi Mara!" she greeted me cheerfully. "Ready for today?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I'm ready too!"

In actual fact, I did not want to go out today. Larxene's plans weren't always the safest thing in history; in fact, they were most likely to be extremely dangerous. I could recall more than a dozen times how she almost killed us but Xion always took it in her stride. The only thing that saved us all those times was my magic and truth be told, I did not enjoy participating in anything Larxene considered "fun". I would much rather play a prank on Mansex, cough, Xemnas with Demyx and Roxas and get caught and start running for my life.

Larxene arrived in the living room a few minutes later swinging her keys around.

"Ready?" she asked.

Before anyone could answer, I quickly jumped up.

"Larx, it's my turn to drive remember? You took over that time you dyed my hair red."

Larxene was quiet for a moment, probably trying to recall that horrific day, but then she nodded and tossed me the keys. Xion quietly released a sharp breath and relaxed.

"So what's the plan today?" I asked.

"First to the salon, then shopping and finally, clubbing."

I didn't argue. Even though I didn't want to go clubbing; Larxene always got drunk and I had to keep an eye out for both her and Xion. The salon didn't sound so bad though, and I was looking forward to getting a manicure and pedicure.

"Xion," I whispered, "Stay close to me when we arrive at the club."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She grinned at me.

When we arrived at the salon, Larxene immediately ran inside to get her hair done. Xion and I started deciding on the designs we wanted to get on our nails. Finally, Xion settled on the kingdom heart keyblade design while I chose the constellation Gemini. For her toes, Xion picked the oblivion keyblade while I went with my family's initials – well, the ones who are still alive anyway. D for Aunt Dawn, mum's younger twin sister, A for Ash, my cousin, E for Ember, younger twin of Ash, M for Maria, my sister and finally X for me, Ximara. Once we were done, Xion and I decided to wait for Larxene outside. When she finally emerged from the salon, she looked the same as before.

"How do I look?" she beamed.

"Beautiful!" I quickly replied. I shot Xion a look, asking her to play along before we were subjected to an hour-long explanation as to what she did to her hair. Who cared, really? Xion, smart as ever, started complimenting Larxene on her new nails – lightning bolts in a stormy landscape. Why was I not surprised? After all, she did control lightning.

When we started to drive to the mall, Larxene's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, yes. What? Now? No way man! You have got to be kidding me! I'm not going back yet! We just started! Yes, I said we! Who else? Well of course! Which other two were you thinking of? There are only two other girls in the organization besides me! No, we're not coming back yet and goodbye!" she huffed and throwing her phone hastily into the glove compartment of the car.

I rolled my eyes, trying to figure out who the mysterious caller was. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin were impossible and Vexen was never free for calls like this. Lexaeus wouldn't have her number, Zexion was probably too busy reading and Saix never even touches his phone unless someone calls him. Axel and Demyx weren't really fond of her to begin with so no way they would call her. Luxord was only interested in gambling with me but he would have called me instead if he wanted to do that. As for Number XI, Marluxia, I was sure it was him. Number XII is Larxene herself. Roxas would never call anyone except for me and Xion, and Number XIV and XV, Xion and me respectively, were in the car with her. Yep, it was definitely Marly…

"Can you believe it?" Larxene started complaining, "We've barely done anything and Marluxia wants us to go back!" Xion shot me a pleading look in the rear view mirror.

"Larxene, what are you planning to buy today?" I quickly asked to distract her.

"Oh! I want to buy skirts, necklaces and a few blouses."

"What about shoes?" Xion continued.

"Oh yes, I want a high heel and a new pair of boots."

Keeping her talking was easier than expected – she could talk for hours and hours and when we finally arrived at the mall, she disappeared in less than a second after I told her to meet back here in 3 hours. Xion looked at me with a half-shrug and we decided to go together. We had just walked into the shoe store when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mara!" a cheerful voice greeted me.

_Hi Demyx… Let me guess, you guys want to play a prank on Mansex… _I thought to myself.

"Ximara, do you have any idea where Xion is?" asked a different voice.

_Roxas, _I thought, _bingo!_ _This is definitely Demyx and Roxas's plan…_

"Yeah, she's with me, we're at the mall. It's girls' day out, remember?"

"Oh yeah, it completely slipped my mind! It's the second Friday of May, right?"

"Yeah! Hey listen, I would love to be with you guys right now but if you two could leave us alone for today, I'll get sea salt ice cream for all five of us when we come back alright? It'll be just like last time!"

I knew both Roxas and Demyx were blushing on the other end of the line. By last time, I meant that night I managed to get Xion and Roxas together.

"Sure Mara!" Demyx chirped. "We'll postpone the prank fortomorrow alright?"

"Okay! Thanks!"

"No problem, bye!"

After Demyx hung up, I smiled to myself. Well, maybe this wasn't so bad. Xion came up to me and shot me a questioning look. I just gave her a look_. Roxas and Demyx._ She nodded and continued looking at shoes. I knew exactly what I wanted. It was a pair of boots that were made of very high quality material but still fairly cheap.

"Hello Mara, fancy seeing you here."

I spun around and saw my aunt. For once, her long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail and highlighted sliver. She was still wearing the pair of gloves and boots which were still in perfect condition after so many years. She still looked like she was in her mid-20s while in reality, she was almost 40.

"Oh, Miss Dawn, how may I help you?" the manager spoke to her.

"Can I have three pairs of boots? One size 6 and the other 2 size 7½."

"Sure, give me a second."

As the manager disappeared behind the counter, Xion walked up to me with a box in hand. She raised her eyebrow in question but proceeded to ask the cashier how much the shoes would cost. I almost received a heart attack when the cashier informed her that it was $60. Aunt Dawn looked at Xion's downcast face and took the box from her. The manager finally returned with 3 boxes.

"Just these three, Dawn?"

"Add this box too. How much is it in total?"

"That would be $90."

Dawn paid for the shoes and walked out of the store. We quickly followed behind her. Once outside, she pulled out Xion's box and passed it to her. Xion looked at her in awe.

"Thank you! Why did you buy this for me though?"

"Oh it was nothing! If you really want to know, you can ask Ximara. Oh and Mara, here."

She passed me a box and a few hundred dollar bills.

"But –"

"Mara, almost every shop here is expensive. You can use it. Don't worry! Come visit us when you can okay? Maria and Ember miss you!"

Dawn disappeared among the crowd and I looked into my box, unable to stop the gasp that escaped my lips. It was the pair of boots that I wanted. How did she know? Xion turned to me expecting an explanation.

"Xion, that woman was my aunt, Dawn Aurora. She's the last surviving member of the original Aurora family. And, Maria and I are her only nieces."

"And Ember?"

"Well, Ember is her daughter, and Ash Aurora is her son. They are twins just like me and Maria, but Ash is the older one. She took up the role of being mother to me when my parents died and when Leon's mother died. Her husband also died in the same incident."

Xion nodded like she understood and didn't press further.

"She seems awfully nice…"

"She is… She just bought me the pair of boots I've always wanted and she gave me a few hundred dollar bills before she left."

"Wow! A really nice aunt! Was she wearing a uniform? There was some type of crest on her left breast pocket."

"That's the uniform of a general from Black Order."

We dropped the subject of my aunt as we walked to the clothes shop. I started looking through a rack of clothes. Finally, I decided on a pair of jeans and a white blouse with a black belt. Xion decided on a sundress and a top jacket. I bought a pair of moon and star earrings and Xion bought a bracelet. When we arrived back at the car, Larxene had her arms filled with shopping bags. She had so many, in fact, that I had trouble squeezing them in the boot of the car.

"Which club are we going to today?" I asked. Xion has insisted on sitting in the passenger seat beside me.

"Star club."

I stopped asking. The star club was where people usually partied till they passed out. Normally, guys would be there to pick some girls up. When we arrived, Larxene rushed in. Xion looked at me.

"Mara, you'll be with me right?"

I smiled at her and tied my hair up, like the first time I joined the organization.

"Of course, I'll be with you babe!" I winked.

Xion giggled. I looked a lot like a guy when my hair was tied up and people never really dared to actually offend me. I smiled and got out of the car with my arms around Xion. When we entered, everyone turned their attention to me but one warning sweep around the room was more than enough to discourage prying eyes. _Stay away from me and my girl or I'll make you regret it_.

Xion and I took a seat at the bar.

"What can I do for you, handsome?" the bar girl asked me.

"I'd love to have a bottle of your finest whiskey, but since I'm driving tonight, just give me a non-alcoholic cocktail."

The bar girl practically swooned as I talked to her, and I smirked to myself.

"What about you?" she asked Xion.

"No thanks!"

When she started preparing my drink, Xion leaned over to whisper to me.

"Mara, those guys are staring at me. Did I wear something too revealing?"

I tilted back in my seat and looked at her outfit clearly for the first time that day. Instantly, I regretted it. She was wearing a strapless blouse and a skirt that was halfway down her tighs. Indeed, it was too revealing.

"I hate to admit it Xion, but you are."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. The guys will know I'm with you. Don't worry, Roxas knows this happens whenever we go out with Larxene. He'll understand."

The bar girl placed the drink in front of me and I placed the money as well as some generous tips on the table. Xion came over and sat on my lap. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, but it was too late to back out now. I looked at her and gave her a smirk. It did look like she belonged to me. Before she was ready, I pressed my lips almost harshly onto hers. It took her some time to kiss back but by then, the guys that had their eyes on her earlier had already looked away. I had to admit, I did look like a guy, one that would have women falling head over heels in love with. After the kiss, Xion was blushing like crazy.

"I never thought I would say this Mara, but I actually enjoyed kissing you…"

"Really? Why would you say that?" My smirk deepened even further. I already knew why, but I just wanted to hear her say it. Besides, she looked rather cute when she was flustered.

"You're a really good kisser." Xion bit her lips and looked down shyly.

"I know I am."

Xion spent the rest of the time sitting on my lap and I smiled at her. I even let her take sips from my 'mocktail'. We returned to the car sometime around dusk. Xion decided to stay in the car as I went back in to get Larxene. As always, she was drunk. To my absolute horror, she was dancing on top of a bar and when she got off, she started kissing a random guy uncontrollably. Getting to the front was already a problem. This group was packed more closely together than any others I had seen. When I got to the front, I grabbed Larxene by the shoulder.

"Get your own one punk!" the guys screamed at me.

"I'm sorry but she belongs to me, now scram!" I shouted. I glared harshly to prove my point. To make it more convincing, I said to Larxene, "Come on babe, let's get out of here!" Larxene giggled and nodded.

When we got out, Xion ran to me. She knew I would need the help. After loading a very drunk Larxene into the backseat, we started driving back. When we arrived back at the castle, we dumped Larxene in her room and we went to get Roxas, Demyx and Axel. Then, we travelled to the clock tower via a portal. I even treated them to the ice-cream I had promised.

"Mara, I heard that you brought Marly and Larxene together. Did you give them a constellation too?" Demyx asked me, eyes searching mine curiously.

"Not really…" I mumbled. "I really couldn't find any that suited them."

"What about those stars?" Xion asked, pointing to a small cluster of stars strewn messily in the night sky.

It took me some time to arrange them into a pattern I was satisfied with, but when I was done, the group looked at me.

"I didn't know you could move stars!" Demyx cried in disbelief.

"Dem, there are lots of things you can do with magic and that's one of the things."

"The stars now look like a lightning shaped plant…" Axel pointed out thoughtfully.

"That's because it is, Aku." Axel had gotten used to his new nickname.

"What should we name it?" Roxas asked.

I thought for a moment. "How does Lightning Ivy sound to you guys?"

Xion nodded in approval. "I like the sound of that," she said.

Both Demyx and Axel smiled at me. Roxas nodded as well and I smiled.

The birth of Lightning Ivy.

* * *

**Review pls!**


End file.
